


Bang Bang, You Hit the Ground. Bang Bang, That Awful Sound.

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: Cabin Pressure One Shots [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Whooooooooppppsss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:18:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3349799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every scenario of someone holding a gun to the Captain’s head, the Captain is the one who walks away alive. In every scenario, except this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang, You Hit the Ground. Bang Bang, That Awful Sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Title: Bang Bang by Nancy Sinatra

##### This situation is open to interpretation. I have two headcanons for this particular piece, you're welcome to take either and run with that, you're also welcome to come up with your own idea on what has happened in this piece.   
Option 1: The plane is taken hostage, and Martin is shot before things can be resolved peacefully.  
Option 2: Martin commits suicide. Douglas doesn't succeed in stopping him. (So if you're running with this idea, obviously, suicide trigger warnings apply).

 

In every scenario of someone holding a gun to the Captain’s head, the Captain is the one who walks away alive. In every scenario, except this one.

“Douglas, are you-?”

“Don’t, Carolyn. Don’t.” he’s still covered in Martin’s blood, covered in Martin’s brain matter and skull fragments and Lord knows what else.

“Douglas, please, you need to let the paramedics check you over.”

“No. What I _need_ is a drink.”

“Would he have wanted that?”

“Carolyn.”

“No, Douglas. Are you going to dishonour him by drinking? You going to betray him like that? After everything, _everything,_ you’re going to make him the reason you start drinking again?”

“It’s not… it’s not like that.” Except it is. Of course it is.

“If you say so, Douglas. But, please, get yourself checked?”

“Yeah…” he’s still covered in Martin’s blood, it’s crusting as it dries and it _itches,_ but as much as he wants it gone, he wants it to stay, because it’s _Martin,_ and he’s not ready to let Martin go just yet. Not just yet. Because in every scenario he thought over with someone holding a gun to Martin’s head, Martin was the one who walked away alive. But it wasn’t meant to be.


End file.
